Encrucijada de Corazones
by Chobits3
Summary: Ritsu es una chica totalmente distraida algo alocada y sobretodo muy leal, pero su vida dara un giro inesperado cuando dos chicas tienen la mismas intenciones con la baterista del HTT, Sentimientos que emergen, Celos que se hacen presente y el Amor que vuela en el aire, podra la castaña salir de semejante situacion o caera en el juego del amor! MioxRitsuxMugi Entren y Lean!
1. Invitacion

**hola hola gente como estan!? si lo se, se que me odian por no continuar mis fics :( pero el año pasado no fue mi año! :/ pero tratare de terminar un fic que esta en la recta final! pero antes les dejo este nuevo proyecto **

* * *

Era una tarde cualquiera, cierta castaña se encontraba pensando en ciertos cosas de la vida no sabía que pensar con respeto a esos sentimientos que recién florecían en ella, para ella eso era imposible pues había jurado que jamás se iba a enamorar o al menos sentirse atraída por alguien... Y para empeorar las cosas no sabía de quien estaba enamorada, durante todo el día se la paso en su habitación… pensando y pensando en quien era la dueña de su corazón.

La noche llego, como siempre seguía pensando en quien de las chicas de la escuela era la que le gustaba demasiado, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero ruido proveniente de su celular que se encontraba en la mesa cerca de su cama, tomo su celular para ver quién era...

* * *

''Un mensaje de Mugi'' — pensó la castaña, a su vez sintió pequeñas cositas en su estómago, pero no pudo leer el mensaje porque había llegado otro mensaje pero esta vez era de su mejor amiga.

¿Mio? — Soltó un ligero suspiro la castaña — bueno que es lo que quieren las dos — se preguntaba así misma, primero leyó el mensaje de Mugi:

''Hola Ricchan, me preguntaba si mañana después de clases te gustaría salir conmigo al cine o a tomar un café''

Al terminar de leer el mensaje no pudo evitar sentir un ligero sonrojamiento ante dicha petición de la rubia, no le contesto pues aún le faltaba un mensaje por leer...

''Ne, Ritsu... ¿Estas libre mañana después de las clases? Es que quería saber si vamos por un helado y a dar una vuelta''

Al terminar de leer el segundo mensaje su nivel de sonrojamiento era tan grande que igualaba el sonrojamiento que solía tener la bajista...

Al parecer se encontraba en una situación algo complicada, pues no sabía que decisión tomar, aceptar la invitación de la tecladista o aceptar la invitación de la bajista, sabia de ante mano que si rechazaba la invitación de la bajista, ésta le reclamaría después como en el verano.

¿y si invito a las dos? — Pensaba para sí misma la castaña — ¡No! Capaz y se enojan... ¿qué debo hacer?

* * *

La castaña no sabía qué hacer, al parecer esa situación la incomodaba y demasiado pues ambas chicas son sus amigas pero algo estaba raro en ella, sintió cositas al saber que ellas se habían tomado la molestia en invitarla, pero algo más allá que amistad podía sentir por esas dos chicas... entonces optó por enviarle el mismo mensaje a las chicas, el cual decía… que las vería en el Max Burger saliendo de la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente tanto la tecladista como la bajista estaban realmente felices pues la baterista había aceptado su invitación, pero lo que no se imaginaba cada una es que no estarían solas con la baterista.

El día transcurrió lentamente para la bajista como para la tecladista, pero rápidamente para la baterista, se encontraba totalmente nerviosa por la cita que tendría al mismo tiempo con las dos chicas más lindas de su clase.

Las clases finalizaron y la castaña salió de la escuela lo más rápido para poder ir al Max Burger antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta de lo que la castaña había planeado, una vez en el local se dirigió a una mesa en el fondo donde una de las empleadas le había llevado el menú.

"_espero que todo resulte bien, y que las chicas no se vayan a enojar" – _pensaba con algo de preocupación la castaña

Mientras tanto en la entrada del local dos chicas se habían topado…

¡¿Mio-chan?! – la rubia estaba completamente sorprendida al ver a la pelinegra justo ahí

Mugi… ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta de la pelinegra le cayó como sorpresa a la tecladista

Vine a ver a alguien – decía con total tranquilidad la rubia – ¿y tú?

Quede de verme con alguien – menciono la pelinegra, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia ante tal respuesta

* * *

Al entrar ambas chicas tomaron diferentes caminos pero con el mismo destino, Ritsu. La castaña quien miraba por la ventana no se había percaptado que habían dos chicas con dirección hacia ella hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ciertas personas…

¿¡Ritsu!? – dijeron ambas chicas quienes se miraban entre si y luego voltearon a ver a la castaña, quien estaba realmente sorprendida… jamás había pensado que ambas chicas de plano si irían a verla

* * *

**un poco corto, pero los prox cap seran mas largos lo prometo! y como veran es un gran triangulo amoroso lo qe posiblemente se puede formar en este fic :D asi que si quieren contii! no olviden dejar sus Reviews! :D**

**chaito! Chobits3 Offline**


	2. Rendirse jamas

**hola gente como estan!? bueno como se lo prometi aqui esta el segundo cap disfruntelo**

* * *

**Cap. anterior**

¿¡Ritsu!? – dijeron ambas chicas quienes se miraban entre si y luego voltearon a ver a la castaña, quien estaba realmente sorprendida… jamás había pensado que ambas chicas de plano si irían a verla

* * *

**Cap. actual**

¡Chicas! – decía completamente sorprendida la castaña al ver a sus mejores amigas frente a ella

¡Hola Ritsu! – contestaron ambas chicas con cara de pocos amigos

Me puedes explicar Ritsu que está sucediendo – mencionaba algo molesta la pelinegra, mirando a la rubia

Si, Ricchan… que sucede porque me citaste – decía la tecladista con un tono molesto

Es que ayer ustedes me enviaron casi al mismo tiempo un mensaje pidiéndome salir con ustedes a solas – al decir esto se le subieron los colores a la castaña – y me pareció buena idea salir las tres, y es por eso que las cite a las dos

* * *

Tanto la tecladista como la bajista se miraron entre si, no estaban del total agrado con la idea que tuvo la castaña… pues cada una tenían diferentes planes para pasar el resto de la tarde con la castaña, pero con un mismo objetivo, poder enamorarla.

* * *

¡¿Están molestas chicas?! – preguntaba desanimadamente la castaña, las otras dos chicas al ver la reacción repentina de la castaña tuvieron que mentir y decirle que la idea era fantástica

¡Claro que no! – grito la rubia agarrando la mano de la castaña

¡Mugi! – al sentir el contacto de la mano tibia de la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse… la pelinegra al ver la reacción de su amiga no quiso quedarse atrás, así que tomo la otra mano de la castaña

Mio – susurro la castaña, y ahí la tenían dos princesas peleándose por el corazón de otra princesa o mejor dicho un príncipe

¡Bueno es hora de pasar la tarde! – mencionaba con una euforia la castaña quien no soltaba las manos de sus amigas

* * *

Las tres chicas salieron del Max Burger con dirección a un parque de diversiones que se había instalado en la ciudad en donde vivían, y como era de esperarse a las diferentes atracciones que a la castaña se le ocurría, a la pelinegra le provocaba miedo. Una de esas atracciones era la montaña rusa, para fortuna se podían estar tres personas en el mismo lugar. La castaña se encontraba en medio de ambas chicas para no ocasionar algún problema, Mio quien iba completamente sujeta del brazo de la castaña con un terror grandísimo… la rubia solo observaba detenidamente que la baterista estaba sonrojada por tal contacto que tenía la bajista con ella, así que suavemente se acercó a la castaña, ésta quien sintió el ligero contacto de los pechos de la rubia no pudo dejar de ruborizarse y noto que la rubia también iba aferrada de su brazo… el juego comenzó al principio iba todo lento pero al llegar a la colina el juego acelero y los demás pasajeros gritaban de la emoción al igual que la castaña el juego no demoro ni cinco minutos, al bajar la pelinegra estaba completamente en estado de shock, la rubia quien bajo con una enorme sonrisa, pues ya que en todo el juego iba agarrada del brazo de la castaña.

* * *

Será mejor darle un tranquilizante a Mio-chan – decía con una sonrisa la rubia

Yo creo que tienes razón… Vamos Mio – mencionaba la castaña quien jalaba a su fantasma amiga

Sabes Mugi, creí que tú y Mio estarían enojadas conmigo por invitarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo – decía con una sonrisa la castaña quien tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo

No me lo tomes a mal Ricchan pero si me moleste un poco al ver a Mio-chan en el mismo lugar que yo – contestaba la rubia,

¡¿Enserio?! Prometo invitarlas por separado, apuesto que a Mio también le molesto mi absurda idea – contestaba la castaña entre pequeñas risas

* * *

Al darle el tranquilizante a la pelinegra, esta callo en profundo sueño... ambas chicas salieron del parque para poder dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, la castaña llevaba a la pelinegra cargando de "pilonche" pues iba completamente dormida, mientras que la rubia se ofreció llevar las cosas de la pelinegra, ambas chicas se dirigían hacia la estación del tren para poder dejar a la rubia a mitad del camino, al llegar a la estación del tren la rubia se despidió de la castaña con un suave beso en la mejilla… Al salir de ahí la castaña iba algo cansada por el considerable peso de su amiga.

La castaña se dirigía lentamente hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, pero opto por ir a su casa directamente… iba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ritsu – un ligero susurro proveniente de la persona que llevaba cargando la saco de sus pensamientos

¿Mio? Ya estas mejor – preguntaba la castaña con algo de preocupación

A donde vamos – decía la pelinegra cansadamente

Vamos a mi casa, te quedaras a dormir conmigo… no puedo dejarte así en tu casa o me prohíben verte – decía la castaña cómicamente, pero se calló al darse cuenta que la pelinegra volvió a quedarse dormida

Eres más linda y tierna que antes Mio – una suave sonrisa se le dibujaba a la castaña en el rostro - ¿tú también sientes lo mismo que yo? – esa pregunta quería que fuese contestada en ese momento pero para la mala fortuna de la castaña su amiga iba profundamente dormida…

* * *

_**perdon chic s por la demora, pero habia puente carnavalero aca en el puerto jarocho (para lo que son de la Republica Mexicana) y pues fue unas pequeñas vacaciones de una semana casi, jejej pero bueno... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :) DEJEN REVIEWS! los qello**_


	3. Cerca De Ti

**Hola gente! como estan? bueno chicos aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo espero y lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Eres más linda y tierna que antes Mio – una suave sonrisa se le dibujaba a la castaña en el rostro - ¿tú también sientes lo mismo que yo? – esa pregunta quería que fuese contestada en ese momento pero para la mala fortuna de la castaña su amiga iba profundamente dormida…

* * *

**Capitulo actual**

Al llegar a su casa la castaña recostó a la pelinegra sobre su cama, mientras que ella saco una colchoneta para poder dormir, ya que era demasiado tarde pero antes le había mandado un mensaje a la madre de su amiga…

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue la pelinegra… notaba que no se encontraba en su habitación y cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba en el cuarto de su amiga, y vio que había alguien en el piso de la habitación y vio que era la castaña que se encontraba aun dormida… pero le llamo la atención al escuchar que la baterista susurraba algo…

"_Mio… eres más linda y tierna" _al escuchar esto, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse… su amiga soñaba con ella "_Dime que si" _otra vez la castaña volvía hablar entre sueños y la pelinegra estaba roja al pensar que en realidad su amiga si soñaba con ella, pero la interrogante es ¿Qué soñaba?

* * *

Ritsu – la pelinegra movía a la castaña para poder despertarla ya que no quería seguir escuchando lo que la otra entre sueños decía – Ritsu, es hora de levantarse… llegaremos tarde a la escuela – volvió a repetir la pelinegra

Mmm, ¿Mio? – contestaba soñolienta la castaña, pero despertó de sopetón al darse cuenta la cercanía de sus rostros dando un pequeño brinco

Vaya hasta que despiertas – decía entre risas la pelinegra – date prisa oh llegaremos tarde

¡¿Ya te bañaste!? – preguntaba la castaña con un ligero rubor en su rostro

No, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo pero primero te desperté – menciono la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa – ¿aun tienes por aquí mi uniforme verdad?

Claro te lo dejo arriba en mi cama, mientras yo bajare para hacer el desayuno – decía la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa

* * *

La pelinegra sin más inconvenientes se metió a bañar, mientras tanto la castaña se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambas, al terminar se dirigió hacía su cuarto para ver si la pelinegra ya se había cambiado y al abrir la puerta se llevó cierta sorpresa…

* * *

Mio el desayuno – pero no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta que dentro de la habitación la pelinegra se encontraba envuelta en la toalla, ambas chicas se miraron los colores en la pelinegra era tan notorios como en la castaña, completamente estupefactas… hasta que la castaña reacciono…

Yo bueno… te dejo cambiar – decía completamente nerviosa la castaña, dando media vuelta para salir pero la voz de su amiga la detuvo

Ritsu espera – la pelinegra no sabía ni lo que hacía solamente atinó a decir el nombre de la castaña – porque te vas, ya me has visto así ¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez? – ninguna de las dos sabían el nerviosismo de la otra

El desayuno se enfría Mio date prisa– fue lo único que logro articular la castaña sin mirar a su amiga

Ritsu que sucede… desde que me mencionabas en tus sueños has estado rara – esto último lo dijo apenas audible para la castaña pero afortunadamente logro escuchar

* * *

La castaña bien sabía que si había soñado con su amiga, había tenido un sueño en donde ella se le declaraba, pero la realidad es otra… ahí estaba su amiga semi desnuda preguntándole por su extraño comportamiento

* * *

¿Me dirás que te pasa? – volvió a insistir la pelinegra… la castaña se armó de valor y giro sobre su propio eje y quedo de frente para mirar fijamente a la pelinegra…

Me gustas – dijo finalmente la castaña, la pelinegra al escuchar esto se sonrojo – me gustas demasiado Mio

La pelinegra seguía atónita con lo que había escuchado, ahí estaba su mejor amiga enfrente de ella diciéndole que le gustaba, ahora sabía el porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño… pero aun había un ligero problema, no sabía que contestar ante tal confesión. Una parte de ella también deseaba gritarle que se sentía atraída hacia ella, pero su otra parte tenía miedo de confesar sus sentimientos…

Yo… Ritsu, tú también me gustas más que una amiga – dijo finalmente la pelinegra saliendo de su pequeño trance mientras miraba la reacción de su amiga

Entonces quieres ser mi novia – esa frase hizo estremecer a la pelinegra, jamás había creído que sería la novia de su mejor amiga

Claro que si Ritsu – respondió la pelinegra, y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre su novia dándole un lindo y suave beso en los labios – bueno será mejor que me vaya a terminar de vestir y tu ve a bañarte, te espero abajo – menciono la pelinegra

* * *

La castaña no dijo más, y se metió directo a la regadera… la pelinegra se arregló en poco tiempo bajo al comedor y se dio cuenta que la castaña ya tenía todo listo, mientras tanto en la habitación la castaña terminaba de arreglarse el uniforme y una vez lista, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor y así disponer del desayuno que había preparado para ambas.

Al terminar de comer recogieron todo y fueron por sus cosas para dirigirse a la escuela, por el camino iban tomadas de la mano hablando de lo que harían después de la escuela, no se habían percatado de que alguien las observaba desde lejos… hasta que fueron interrumpidas por esa persona…

Mio-chan, Ricchan Buenos días – gritaba la guitarrista principal de la banda, ambas chicas se soltaron y se miraron nerviosas

Hola Yui – contesto la baterista mirando hacia un lado nerviosamente

Buen día Yui – dijo la pelinegra que se encontraba completamente nerviosa

Mm, ¿porque están nerviosas que sucedió? – preguntaba inocentemente la guitarrista, al parecer no se había percatado de que sus amigas iban de la mano

Nada, nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela – contesto más tranquila la baterista, y así las tres chicas se fueron directamente hasta la escuela…

* * *

**SI ustedes creyeron que el Fic Termina aqui... olvidenlo, esto aun no termina oh ya se olvidaron de Mugi!?  
**

**como sabran soy amante del "mitsu" pero tambien del "mugitsu" asi que... ustedes pueden ir diciendo con quien debe quedarse Ritsu al Final, **

**obvio atravez de sus Reviews. **

**A este fic le han de quedar como unos 5 capitulos o mas :O todo depende de los que ustedes decidan :)**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ó CANCELO EL FIC u_u**


	4. Cruel Realidad -Dificil Despertar

**Hola gente! que hay?! como veran les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia**

**espero que les guste... :)**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

Mm, ¿porque están nerviosas que sucedió? – preguntaba inocentemente la guitarrista, al parecer no se había percatado de que sus amigas iban de la mano

Nada, nos dirigíamos hacia la escuela – contesto más tranquila la baterista, y así las tres chicas se fueron directamente hasta la escuela…

* * *

**Capitulo actual**

Al llegar a la escuela, las tres chicas se dirigieron a su salón… la guitarrista quien iba completamente en su mundo no se percataba de que sus amigas se tiraban miraditas risueñas, al llegar al aula cada una se fue a su lugar… la baterista había dejado sus cosas para ir al lugar de la bajista y platicar un rato antes de que comenzara la clase.

* * *

Oye Mio, ¿cuándo le diremos a las chicas de lo nuestro? – preguntaba la baterista casi en susurro para que sus compañeras de clase no escuchara

Mm no lo sé, es muy repentino no crees – contesto la bajista mirando hacia la ventana

Si pero se me hace un poco injusto el no decirles, son nuestras amigas – se quejó la baterista mirando a su novia

Está bien, después de que Sawako-sensei termine su clase – finalizo la bajista, tomando la mano de la baterista, para encontrarse en una escena romántica…

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban siendo observadas desde la puerta del salón, sí, la tecladista miraba con recelo la escena que presenciaba sus hermosos ojos azules… los celos emergían en ella, camino hacia adentro y se fue directo hacia su asiento. La profesora había llegado y la clase había comenzado, como siempre la guitarrista principal y la baterista no prestaban atención a la clase, la bajista por más que sus pensamientos se pudiesen concentrar en la clase no podía, sus pensamientos ahora eran ocupados por cierta chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella, la tecladista quien observaba la mirada que tenía la bajista sobre la baterista le causaba rabia por dentro.

Al finalizar las primeras horas de clase, las chicas se dirigían en total silencio hacia el salón del club… tanto la baterista como la bajista se tiraban miraditas mientras subían por las escaleras, tan enamoradas están que no se daban cuenta de que la tecladista no les quitaba la mirada, la guitarrista quien miraba a su amiga se preguntaba muchas cosas una de ellas era "¿Qué pasaba?".

Al llegar al salón notaron que la pequeña gatita ya se encontraba ahí…

* * *

¡Azu-nya! – grito la guitarrista principal saltando sobre sus amigas para poder abrazar a la pequeña Kohai y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la guitarrista ya se encontraba estrujando a la gatita

Iré a preparar el té – menciono la rubia desde atrás de la pareja

¿Te ayudo Mugi? – pregunto la baterista a su amiga mirando a su amiga con la misma sonrisa de hace un día

No te preocupes Ricchan ve a sentarte con las demás – una sonrisa forzada había en el rostro de la tecladista

* * *

La rubia no se demoró mucho en preparar el té, las chicas platicaban en la mesa animadamente aunque la pequeña gatita proponía practicar a lo cual tanto la guitarrista y la baterista respondían en coro con un "no" y no le quedaba más opción que seguir disfrutando del té y del pedazo de pastel de chocolate, después de platicar la bajista decidió llamar la atención de las demás

* * *

Chicas – decía en voz normal la bajista

¿Qué sucede Mio-chan? – preguntaba la guitarrista, que estaba a punto de meterse el ultimo pedazo de pastel

Te pasó algo Mio-senpai – decía curiosamente la pequeña gatita

Algo así – contesto la bajista – lo que quiero decir es que debo darles una noticia

* * *

Las chicas veían como la bajista empezaba a ruborizarse, pues decirles a todas ellas, de que ahora salía con la ruidosa de la baterista la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios

* * *

Lo que Mio quiere decir – esta vez fue la baterista la que hablo llevándose las miradas de todas – es que ella y yo estamos saliendo – finalizo de hablar la baterista con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

Para la pequeña gatita y la cabeza hueca la noticia les callo del todo bien, pero para cierta persona esto le cayó como balde de agua fría, la rubia veía como sus amigas corrían para felicitar a la nueva pareja que se había formado, trato de hacer lo mismo pero sus piernas no le respondían y sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la tecladista había salido del salón.

Los días pasaron y todos se preguntaban de la extraña actitud de la rubia, solo se presentaba a clases y a los ensayos, les dejaba a las chicas el té preparado pero ella no se quedaba como antes… desde que la castaña y la pelinegra anunciaron su relación, la rubia ya no era como antes. Y así el tiempo paso trayendo consigo presentaciones del grupo, y con eso llegando a la graduación de las chicas.

Antes de finalizar la graduación y del que día en la escuela se acabara las chicas del HTT hicieron una última presentación, y al finalizar la bajista le había dicho a su novia que se iba adelantar para irse a su casa ya que habían llegado algunos familiares, la guitarrista ni adiós dijo lo mismo paso con la pequeña gatita…

* * *

Bueno creo que quedamos tú y yo – decía la castaña mirando a la rubia

Eso parece – suspiro la rubia – Ricchan quiero hablar contigo de algo importante para mi

Dime Mugi – contesto la castaña dándole una tierna sonrisa a su amiga

Tal vez ya sea tarde… pero Tú me gustas y mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar – menciono la rubia sin mirar a la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces la tecladista beso a la chica que tenía enfrente de ella y al terminar el beso salió corriendo de ahí

* * *

Por otro lado la castaña se encontraba en completo shock, ahora sabía el porqué del comportamiento extraño de la rubia, su amiga también estaba enamorada de ella y cuando se enteró de que ella y Mio salían prácticamente le había roto el corazón y ahora no podía remediarlo…

Las cuatro chicas se graduaron y habían ingresado a la misma universidad solo con diferentes carreras al parecer la vida en la universidad le sentaba perfectamente bien a las chicas, pero para la castaña no lo era del todo bien y no sabía qué le iba a deparara el futuro cuando Mio se enterara de que Mugi había besado a su novia después de la presentación en la preparatoria...

* * *

**y que tal? les gusto? como veran esta historia no tiene aun un final! esto es apenas el comeinzo :3 y si quieren saber como sigue... no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS!**

**y antes que se me olvide gracias por sus reviews! ah! **

**los votos van así**

**Mio = 5**

**Mugi = 2**

**asi que sigan votando! ;) **

**PD tratare de publicarlo semanal, cada martes!**


	5. Invitacion Innesperada

**Perdon chicos por no poder subir el capitulo la semana pasada, pero la verdad es que la universidad me consumio completamente... pero por suerte aqui esta el 5to cap de esta historia... disfruntela**

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior**

Las cuatro chicas se graduaron y habían ingresado a la misma universidad solo con diferentes carreras al parecer la vida en la universidad le sentaba perfectamente bien a las chicas, pero para la castaña no lo era del todo bien y no sabía qué le iba a deparar el futuro cuando Mio se enterara de que Mugi había besado a su novia después de la presentación en la preparatoria

* * *

**Capitulo actual**

Había pasado un mes desde que habían ingresado a la universidad las cuatro chicas del HTT, y como era de esperarse apenas y tenían tiempo de verse y poder platicar a gusto. La pelinegra notaba que su novia desde que habían salido de la preparatoria se encontraba completamente rara, no sabía por qué actuaba así.

La semana apenas había comenzado, desafortunadamente había crecido una gran distancia entre la castaña y la rubia desde aquel beso que le había dado Mugi, ella sufría de constantes sueños o pesadillas… las demás chicas habían notado que sus amigas ni se hablaban y no por razones de la escuela, sino por razones que les concierne solo a ellas.

Sola bajo un hermoso y frondoso árbol de cerezo se encontraba una castaña metida en sus pensamientos, miraba hacia el cielo para buscar una respuesta a esos tormentosos sueños… Sueños donde la rubia era la protagonista, la castaña sabía de antemano que si su novia se enteraba que la rubia la había besado se armaría zafarrancho, cerró los ojos por un sutil momento y buscaba la manera de cómo decirle a Mio que Mugi la había besado el día de la graduación.

A lo lejos se podía observa una chica de cabellera rubia mirando hacia el árbol, pero el árbol no era el objetivo de esos hermosos ojos azules, era la chica recostada sobre el tronco del árbol…

* * *

_Si tan solo te hubiera dicho que me gustabas – _soltó un ligero suspiro la rubia, miro por última vez aquella chica y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Era pleno medio día la castaña se había quedado dormida y por consecuencia se había saltado 3 clases, se levantó de aquel lugar y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio le mando un mensaje a la pelinegra diciéndole que la esperaría ahí, paso no más de 20 minutos cuando la pelinegra se encontraba dentro del dormitorio de su novia.

¿Qué tienes Ritsu? – preguntaba la pelinegra con algo de angustia

Estoy bien Mio, porque la pregunta – contestaba la castaña con una sonrisa completamente forzada

Porque desde que salimos de la preparatoria, estas completamente extraña – mencionaba la pelinegra mirando a su novia – además no eres la única, Mugi también actúa raro desde ese día…

La castaña se quedó completamente, Mio se había dado cuenta de que la rubia también actuaba raro con todas ellas.

Son alucinaciones tuya Mio – contestaba la castaña nerviosamente ante la mirada acusatoria de su novia

Dime, ¿paso algo entre ustedes? – la pregunta de la pelinegra le había caído como balde de agua fría a la castaña…

* * *

Cuando la castaña iba a contestar a la pregunta de su novia, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su dormitorio.

"_salvada por la campana" – _pensó la castaña para sí misma – adelante – grito la castaña desde su asiento, Y vio como entraba Yui con una sonrisa en su rostro… pero vio que la chica de ojos chocolatados no venía sola, al ver quien era su acompañante la castaña no pudo evitar tener un ligero sonrojo en su rostro por suerte la pelinegra no se había dado cuenta.

Chicas se por ahí, que las cuatro tenemos la tarde libre… ¿qué les parece si salimos? – La cara de felicidad que tenía la de ojos chocolatados era grande – digan que si, Mugi-chan ya dijo que si quiere salir solo faltan ustedes dos

Por mi está bien – respondía alegremente la pelinegra – te parece Ritsu si salimos con ellas… hace mucho que no lo hacemos

La castaña miro a su novia y luego giro su cabeza en dirección de sus amigas y luego poso sus ojos en los ojos de la rubia y al parecer dicha chica esperaba con ansiedad la respuesta de la castaña… volvió a girar su cabeza hacia su novia dándole una sonrisa…

Vamos al Max Burger – fue lo único que dijo la castaña jalando a su novia de la mano haciéndola parar de su asiento y así salir con sus amigas y poder pasar la tarde juntas…

* * *

**y que tal?! casi casi, Ritsu le cuenta la verdad a Mio y quien sabe qe problemas hubiese causado... perdon si lo corte en lo emocionante :D pero como veran... sentimientos en la castaña empiezan a emerger por la rubia... D: que pasara en el Max Burger!? pss no se pierdan el prox cap la siguente semana :D**

** bueno, espero los Reviews! :)**


	6. Una Bella Tarde

**ola gente como estan?! apenas resucite de tanta presion que tengo en la universidad! pero bueno aqui les dejo el sig cap :)**

* * *

Cuatro chicas caminaban por la calle con dirección al Max Burger, platicaban animadamente entre ellas… pero aunque se encontraban felices, la castaña quien iba de la mano con su novia quien esta a su vez platicaba con la guitarrista, mientras tanto la tecladista escuchaba lo que sus amigas decían… aunque una que otra ocasiones le echaba miraditas a la castaña y está igual.

* * *

Creí que jamás íbamos a llegar – decía exhausta la guitarrista

Ay Yui bien sabias que el local se encontraba a 5 cuadras de la universidad – decía la baterista a su amiga

Al entrar al local se dirigieron hacia una mesa en el fondo cerca del aire acondicionado, al sentarse cada una pidió un aperitivo de su agrado.

Y bien como va su relación – decía emocionada la guitarrista mirando a sus amigas, la pareja no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario

Que cosas preguntas Yui– contestaba la castaña mirando a su amiga y evitando la mirada de la rubia

¡Ritsu! – Se quejó la pelinegra al ver que su novia no quería decirle nada a la guitarrista – va muy bien Yui, la mera verdad Ritsu es completamente diferente conmigo cuando estamos solas

¡¿Diferente?! – dijeron en coro la guitarrista y la rubia

A que te refieres Mio-chan – decía la tecladista quien no apartaba su mirada de la castaña

A lo que me refiero es que Ritsu es demasiado cursi – contestaba la pelinegra – es tan romántica conmigo que le perdonaría cualquier tontería que ella hiciera

* * *

La rubia al ver como la pelinegra se expresaba tan cursimente de la castaña, tenía en cuenta de que jamás tendría posibilidades con la baterista… la castaña no pasó desapercibido el gesto que había hecho la tecladista, sabía perfectamente que la tecladista estaba enamorada de ella que le había robado un beso después de la graduación y para sentirse aún más culpable es que empezaba a sentirse atraída por esa chica.

* * *

Y dime Mugi hay alguien que te guste – dicho comentario proveniente de la pelinegra hizo que la castaña regresara a la tierra

Todas miraban intrigada a la rubia, no sabía que responder y evidentemente no le gustaba alguien sino que se encontraba enamorada de ese alguien…

Bueno yo – pero la frase no pudo ser terminada por que la castaña la interrumpió

Dejen a la pobre de Mugi no ven que la sofocan – se quejaba la castaña mirando a su novia a la guitarrista, mientras tanto la rubia no pudo evitar contener su sonrojo por el simple hecho de que casi decía que le gustaba la baterista.

Permanecieron una hora más en el Max Burger, la castaña se sentía fastidiada por que la guitarrista iba de un lado a otro como niña pequeña entrando en cada local relacionado con la comida sobre todo los postres.

Bueno creo que ya es todo por el día de hoy – decía algo cansada la castaña

Ritsu tiene razón Yui, hoy te pasaste con el día tan ajetreado – se quejaba la pelinegra

Pero Mio-chan, al igual que Yui-chan tú también entrabas a esos locales – decía entre pequeña risitas la rubia, y por lógica la pelinegra se sonrojo a mas no poder…

Al llegar al campus cada una se dirigió a su propio dormitorio…

¿Este Mugi puedo hablar contigo? – preguntaba la castaña con voz baja a la rubia al oír la voz de la castaña se tensó y solo pudo asentir, por suerte la pelinegra se había retirado a su habitación - vamos a mi habitacion...

ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la habitacion de la castaña, la rubia se encontraba completamente roja al saber que se encontraria a solas con la chica de sus sueños...

* * *

**perdon si lo corte en lo mas emocionante, pero bueno... mucho apoyan que ritsu se quede con Mio, pero el siguiente cap dara un giro inesperado **

**D: de que sera capaz la castaña al estar a solas con la rubia... pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo :D y si quieren que siga la historia dejen Reviews :3**


	7. Sentimientos a Flor de Piel

**_lo se... yo se que muchos quieren matarme! perdon pero he tenido infinidad de cosas en la esc y arreglar asuntos personales y pss que no me permiten escribir y actualizar! :( pero ya termine este cap disfruntelo_**

* * *

La rubia no sabía lo que quería la castaña, ambas se dirigían al dormitorio de la castaña... al saber que estarían completamente solas la ponían de nervios y pensar que la castaña pudiese sentirse atraída por ella seria magnifico para la princesa del teclado…

Bueno llegamos… adelante – decía cortésmente la castaña abriendo la puerta para que pasara la rubia

Gracias Ricchan – contesto dulcemente la rubia, la chica entro seguida de la castaña… al encender la luz pudo notar que la habitación de la baterista estaba semi desordenado

Perdón por el pequeño desorden, pero fue imprevisto el hablar contigo a solas – mencionaba la castaña entre disculpas y seriedad en ella

Y bien de qué es lo que quieres hablar – contestaba la chica de cabellera rubia

Iré directo al grano… Mugi, ¿aun sientes algo por mí? – pregunto seriamente la castaña quien no despegaba su mirada de la rubia esperando una reacción por parte de ella

Yo… bueno yo – la rubia se encontraba en completo shock por la pregunta de la castaña, muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que aún estaba enamorada de esa alocada chica pero… el solo imaginar que esa alocada chica ya tenía dueña le causaba un dolor en el pecho

Y bien Mugi sientes o no algo por mí – volvió a decir la castaña quien no de despegaba su mirada de la rubia

Para que ocultar lo que es cierto – fue la respuesta de la rubia y ahora era ella quien se mostraba seria y la castaña era quien se encontraba desconcertada…

* * *

Ahí estaban dos chicas que se conocieron hace más de tres años… la castaña recordaba a la perfección el cómo había conocido a la rubia, pero el recuerdo que ambas tenían presente fue aquel verano donde se encontraron por casualidad y se dispusieron a salir ellas dos, desde ese día los sentimientos que tenía la rubia por la castaña se hacían más fuertes, mientras que por el otro lado nuevos sentimientos y no precisamente de amistad surgían por parte la castaña hacia la rubia.

Dime una cosa Ricchan, porque querías saber si aún me gustas – decía tranquilamente la rubia quien se dirigía hacia la cama de la castaña para poder sentarse

Porque Mio se ha dado cuenta de lo distanciadas que hemos estado tu y yo – contestaba la castaña con una amarga sonrisa

Oh… será que te empiezo a gustar – menciono la rubia con la mirada fija en su amiga, por otra parte la castaña al escuchar lo que le había dicho su amiga la había tensado…

Los nuevos sentimientos hacia la rubia tenían a la castaña completamente dudosa sobre la relación que sostenía con su mejor amiga… tenía miedo de enamorarse de otra persona que no sea su novia, el beso con la rubia la tenía aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba…

Mio – soltó un ligero suspiro la castaña para luego mirar fijamente a los ojos de la rubia – Mugi, escucha bien lo que te diré

Dime que es – decía la rubia con intrigante quien tampoco le quitaba la mirada a su amiga

Tú me gustas desde aquella vez que salimos tu y yo a solas, pero mis sentimientos por Mio eran más fuertes y yo apenas empezaba a despertar esos sentimientos por ti – mencionaba tranquilamente la castaña – pero desde ese beso que me robaste me ha tenido en una ligera confusión… porque ese beso me gusto – dijo finalmente la castaña

La rubia se llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho justo donde se encontraba su corazón, el cual empezó a latir muy fuerte por la declaración que le había dicho su amiga… pero ahí estaba sola con su amor no correspondido o puede que la decisión de la castaña cambie al escogerla… tomo el valor necesario y se paró de la cama de la castaña y se dirigió a ella, tomo su cuello y le planto un ligero beso, el cual la castaña profundizo tomando a la rubia por la cintura y ahí se encontraban solas en la habitación una princesa y un príncipe… pero dicho príncipe ya tenía a una reina... pero ninguna de ellas se habia percaptado de que alguien mas las observaba...

* * *

**y que tal!? lo deje bueno verdad?! quien las habra visto... uhhh no lo quiero imaginar! :S **

**espero sus Reviews! entre mas Reviews prometo en actualizar pronto! :3 sale y pss la votaciones van a favor de Mio :( :) ya saben ustedes podran decidir con quien debe quedarse la castaña!**


	8. Un Dia Para No Olvidar

**perdon por la grandisima demora, pero me encontraba en finales de semestre ya saben entrega de trabajos y examenes :( **

**pero bueno llego el 8vo capitulo de esta historia **

* * *

Después de ese día la relación entre la castaña y la rubia mejoraba pero mientras esta mejoraba la relación que sostenía la baterista con la bajista empezaba a deteriorarse y esto le empezó a preocupar a la castaña…

Era una tarde como cualquiera… la pelinegra había terminado de hacer todos sus deberes del día, por lo tanto se dirigió hacia un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la universidad observo aquel hermoso árbol y no pudo reprimir un gran dolor que sentía en su pecho… al recordar esas imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza…

Mientras por otro lado la castaña se encontraba en su habitación pensando en su relación con la pelinegra, pues su novia se comportaba cada día más rara de lo normal y no comprendía el porqué.

De ante mano sabía perfectamente que su amor por ella no cambiaría pero los sentimientos que empezaba a emerger hacia la rubia se hacían cada vez más fuertes y aunque la rubia le tiraba indirectas a la castaña esta le seguía el juego.

* * *

"_que debo hacer con ellas dos…" –_ pensaba la castaña mientras miraba el techo de su habitación… cerro por un instante sus ojos y empezó a recordar los momentos más lindos con su novia y no pudo evitar sonreír pero esas imágenes fueron opacadas con la confesión de la rubia y por los besos de esta

_Que hare contigo Mugi –_ soltó un ligero suspiro la castaña

Salir conmigo y aceptar que te gusto más que una simple amiga – decía una chica parada en la puerta del cuarto de la castaña

La castaña quien se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la rubia no pudo evitar dar un brinco y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo por el comentario insinuoso de su amiga

Que haces aquí Mugi, puede venir Mio – decía nerviosamente la castaña

Solo venía a saludarte – contestaba tranquilamente la rubia – y ver si aceptas ir a comer a mi casa dentro de un mes solo tú y yo, nadie estará en mi casa…

Al escuchar la oferta tentadora de la rubia la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabía que si iba a la casa de la tecladista acabaría por perder a la pelinegra, se encontraba en una decisión importante…

No me des respuesta ahorita – decía la rubia con una sonrisa – pero mañana espero esa respuesta vale…

* * *

Y sin más que decir la rubia salió del cuarto de la castaña dejando a la susodicha completamente en estado de shock, al cabo de unos diez minutos la pelinegra había llegado al cuarto de su novia.

Hola Ritsu – decía la pelinegra quien había cerrado la puerta de la recamara y se acercaba lentamente y seductoramente a su novia

Mio que haces aquí tan tarde – contestaba la castaña quien no evitaba el sonrojamiento que sentía

Pues solo pase a darle las buenas noches a mi novia – esto último lo dijo en un ligero susurro en el oído de la castaña provocando que la chica sintiera nervios

Vaya Mio, ahora si le estas dando importancia a tu título – decía la castaña quien agarro a su novia por la cintura

Mm a cual título –decía la pelinegra quien ponía cara de interrogación

Al de reina peligrosa – esto última lo dijo bajo mientras llevaba a su novia hacia la cama dejando a la pelinegra debajo de la castaña y así empezaban una guerra de besos acalorados…

La castaña se quitó el chaleco que traía puesto… dejándola en una blusa de mangas cortas mientras seguían con esos besos que tanto le gustaban a la castaña… y sin más preámbulos la castaña fue despojándose de la ropa de su novia poco a poco…

No es justo Ritsu tu estas casi completa – se quejaba la pelinegra quien hacia un lindo mohín

Entonces qué esperas Mio-chuan – contestaba la castaña quien le daba un dulce beso a su novia

Y sin esperar más ambas chicas se encontraban completamente desnudas entregándose la una a la otra en una tarde/noche que era y será única para ambas, por esa primera vez que jamás se olvidara por parte de ellas…

La castaña era quien tenía el control de la situación, pareciera que en ese momento el nombre de Tsumugi Kotobuki no existía en su cabeza, y lo único que se encontraba era el nombre de Mio Akiyama…

Eres completamente hermosa mi vida – decía la castaña quien le daba un tierno beso a la pelinegra

Ritsu te has vuelto tan cursi desde que nos volvimos novias – contestaba la pelinegra quien con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de la castaña

Solo para ti – respondía la castaña seguido de un tierno beso y así pasaron toda la noche hasta las 2 am de la madrugada… la pelinegra se encontraba recostada en el pecho de su novia mientras que la castaña solo veía dormir a su novia y le daba tiernos besos en la frente hasta que el sueño la venció finalmente

* * *

**yo se que me mataran pero creo que ponerle un poco de "leemon" es suficiente para q m perdonen el atraso :)**

**ahora que ya me encuentro mas liviana esperen el prox viernes el siguiente capitulo... y si dejan Reviews lo subire antes :)**

**la meta de este fic es 40 Reviews en 10 a 11 capitulos ademas se acerca el final de esta historia amorosa :)**

**asi que dejen REVIEWS! **


	9. Triste Verdad

**hola gente como estan? yo se que me quieren matar pero no pude subir el cap la semana anterior debido a fuerzas mayores pero que creen aqui esta la continuacion :)**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior**

2 am de la madrugada… la pelinegra se encontraba recostada en el pecho de su novia mientras que la castaña solo veía dormir a su novia y le daba tiernos besos en la frente hasta que el sueño la venció finalmente

* * *

**Capitulo actual**

Pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por las ventanas de la habitación, llegando hacia cierta castaña que se encontraba felizmente dormida y a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabellera negra cuya chica estaba boca abajo y con la sabana por debajo de la cintura… poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento y pequeños flashback de la noche anterior pasaban por cabeza, no podía evitar sonrojarse y mirar a la chica que tenía a su lado se veía como un ángel que cuidaba de ella… se inclinó y le planto un beso en su espalda provocando que la pelinegra se moviera un poco, la castaña giro su cuerpo hacia el pequeño buro que se encontraba cerca de su cama y se dispuso a ver la hora en su celular… y al mirar se puso pálida eran las 9:15 am y tenía clase en menos de 15 minutos brinco de su cama y se dirigió hacia su baño dándose un regaderazo rápido y con todo el ruido que hacia despertó a su novia…

* * *

Mm, ¿Ritsu que sucede? – preguntaba una somnolienta pelinegra

Se me hizo tarde para mi primera clase del día – contestaba la castaña algo apresurada quien no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación – te veo al rato Mio – dijo finalmente la castaña quien salió corriendo de su habitación rumbo al campus

Mientras tanto la pelinegra se colocaba una playera algo grande lo cual cubría por debajo de su parte intima…

"_esta Ritsu siempre tiene el cuarto hecho un desastre" _pensó la pelinegra quien se disponía arreglar la habitación de su novia cuando alguien toco la puerta… la pelinegra se dirigió hacia la puerta "_espero que sea Ritsu" _pensó para sí misma pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una semejante sorpresa…

¿Mugi? – decía desconcertada la pelinegra al ver a la rubia parada en la puerta

Mio-chan… que haces aquí – decía la rubia quien aparentaba estar normal mientras escaneaba discretamente a la pelinegra – venía a buscar a Ricchan

Yo… bueno, este pase aquí la noche con ella – contesto tímidamente la pelinegra quien tenía la mirada hacia el suelo – y tiene como 5 minutos que se fue…

* * *

Ahora todo tenía sentido para la rubia, ver a la pelinegra en paño menores, su comportamiento entre seguro y tímido, y un brillo en sus ojos completamente diferente… para la Ojou-sama, Mio Akiyama se le había adelantado… ahora no sabía qué hacer, sus planes para conquistar a la castaña se empezaban a venir abajo algo por dentro se empezaba a desmoronar en ella, tenía la necesidad de llorar en ese momento pero algo la mantuvo firme y serena…

Veo que la pasaron muy bien anoche – decía la rubia con una sonrisa completamente forzada – bueno es mejor que me vaya a mi clase luego buscare a Ricchan

La pelinegra cerró la puerta y empezó acomodar las cosas de novia, mientras por otro lado… la rubia estaba completamente hecha en un mar de llanto en su habitación, pareciera que entre ella y la castaña jamás iba a suceder algo, que solo se quedaría en simples sueños.

En otro sito una castaña sentada sin prestar atención a su clase empezaba a recordar lo de la noche anterior, todo era color de rosa hasta que en esos recuerdos se le cruzo la imagen de la rubia dándole un beso, provocando que la castaña sacudiera su cabeza…

"_que debo hacer con Mugi, está claro que me gusta demasiado pero ahora… Mio y yo dimos un paso más en nuestra relación no puedo dejarla por Mugi" _tras esos pensamientos la castaña se frotaba la cabeza tratando de encontrar alguna solución para el problema de ese triángulo amoroso…

El resto del día fue completamente pesado para la castaña, no se encontraba con la energía que la suele caracteriza… iba caminando con dirección hacia su dormitorio y para su suerte se había topado a la rubia.

* * *

Podemos hablar – decía firmemente la rubia quien miraba a la chica que tenía enfrente

Voy retrasada Mugi, Mio debe estar esperándome en mi habitación – decía nerviosamente la castaña

Solo pido 5 minutos – suplicaba la rubia casi a punto de llorar

Está bien tranquila Mugi, no es para que te pongas a llorar – decía casi asustada la castaña

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el jardín lateral de la universidad se habían sentado en una banquita debajo de hermoso árbol de cerezo, se encontraban en completo silencio ninguna de las dos decía algo para poder tomar la iniciativa hasta que por fin la castaña fue quien hablo primero.

Bien de qué es lo que me quieres hablar Mugi – decía serenamente la castaña quien miraba hacia el cielo despejado

Yo… ya no aguanto más Ricchan, muero de celos al saber que estas con Mio-chan, y no te culpo por eso – mencionaba la rubia cabizbaja

Mugi – susurro la castaña – bien sabes que entre tú y yo no puede haber algo más allá que una amistad – decía la castaña quien tomaba la mano de su amiga

No sé qué hacer Ricchan te amo tanto, te deseo demasiado y tú no te das cuenta… se perfectamente que tú y Mio ya lo hicieron – contesto la rubia, por otra parte la castaña al escuchar lo último que dijo la rubia se quedó estupefacta

Como lo sabes – fue lo único que logro decir la castaña

Fui a buscarte a tu dormitorio y encontré a Mio-chan con solo una playera puesta – respondió la rubia quien tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo

Yo lo siento Mugi pero no puedo corresponder de esa manera – decía sinceramente la castaña – eres demasiado linda pero – no pudo seguir contestando la castaña porque la rubia tenía sus labios junto con los ella, era un beso completamente cálido, tierno y lleno de amor por parte de la rubia.

* * *

**y que les parecio, parece que Mugi no se da por vencida :P y lo malo que a este fic se le estan agotando sus capitulos :( **

**casi llegamos al final D: pero bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen Reviews! **


	10. Encrucijada

**hola gente perdon por la demora pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo  
**

* * *

Era una tarde única y maravillosa por parte de la rubia quien seguía pegada a los labios de la castaña y esta no podía despegarse de su amiga. Para la mala suerte de la castaña era vista por alguien a lo lejos y ese alguien era más ni nada menos que Mio, quien no podía creer lo que veían sus hermosos ojos grises que poco a poco iban perdiendo su color a causa de las lágrimas que se hacían presente en la pelinegra, y sin pensarlo dos veces la pelinegra salió corriendo de ahí con dirección a su dormitorio, mientras que la castaña por fin pudo despegarse de la rubia.

Mugi por que lo hiciste de nuevo – decía completamente enojada la castaña

Porque te amo Ricchan – contestaba la rubia quien miraba a la castaña

Si, pero sabes que estoy saliendo con Mio – volvió a reprochar la de ojos ámbar

Bien sabes que no puedo evitarlo Ricchan, como también sabes que sientes algo por mí – contraataco la rubia

No voy a negar que si me siento atraída por ti Mugi, pero mi corazón y mis ojos están con Mio – respondió la castaña – lo siento Mugi, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Mio

Y así la castaña salió corriendo de ahí dejando a una muy dolida rubia que lloraba a mares, mientras tanto en una habitación completamente oscura se podían escuchar pequeños sollozos provenientes de la chica que yacía ahí dentro, sí, esa chica no había parado de llorar al recordar lo que había visto su novia y amiga se estaban besando…

La castaña había llegado por fin a los dormitorios y abrió la puerta de su cuarto y pudo notar que la habitación estaba completamente desolada…

* * *

"_parece ser que Mio no está aquí, de seguro está en su cuarto" _– pensó la castaña y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la habitación de su novia, al llegar a la habitación de su novia, giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta abriéndola lentamente y pudo notar que la habitación se encontraba sumergida en la oscuridad pero lo que más le llamo la atención era pequeños sollozos que provenían de ahí…

¿Mio? – pregunto dudosamente la castaña quien prendió la luz de la habitación y pudo notar que efectivamente su novia se encontraba ahí

Que haces aquí – decía fríamente la pelinegra sin dirigirle la mirada a su novia

Venía a pasar el resto de la tarde contigo – contestaba tranquilamente la castaña

Que sínica eres – volvió a decir fríamente la pelinegra

A que te refieres Mio – decía la castaña sin entender a su novia

Y todavía lo preguntas – contesto la pelinegra con una voz seca – te vi besándote con Mugi… y no es la primera vez que las veo

La castaña palideció al escuchar lo que su novia le decía…

Si te preguntas cuando fue la otra ocasión, te encontrabas en tu habitación – contesto amargamente la pelinegra

Mio, yo lo siento mucho pero no sabía que me habías visto – contestaba la castaña como cachorrito regañado – pero si quieres saber la verdad es que Mugi me gusta…

Cuando la pelinegra escucho eso, sintió como un balde con agua fría caía sobre ella… sentía que su mundo perfecto con la castaña se empezaba a desmoronar

Es una broma verdad – decía secamente la pelinegra mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente de ella

No es ninguna broma Mio, pero no la amo hoy le deje en claro que mis sentimientos por ti jamás cambiarían – decía sinceramente la castaña con suplica en su mirada

No te creo Ritsu, parecías completamente feliz besándola – reprochaba la pelinegra

Te equivocas Mio, intentaba zafarme de Mugi – contesto la castaña – la deje llorando y no me importo

Te hice el amor… te conozco desde primaria, tú crees botaría todo a la deriva por Mugi – respondía eufóricamente la castaña

* * *

La pelinegra no sabía qué hacer, era obvia que estaba completamente enamorada de la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su cama y se caminó hacia donde estaba su novia.

Sabes Ritsu… tal vez eres un poco tonta y en ocasiones despistada, pero no puedo dejar de amarte – contesto la pelinegra y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un tierno beso el cual fue correspondido por la castaña…

La pelinegra besaba apasionadamente a la castaña, como si no existiera un mañana para ellas… por otra parte la castaña empezaba a sentir ese cosquilleo esa ansiedad de poseer de nuevo a la pelinegra.

Sería muy tonta Ritsu si dejo escaparte – decía la pelinegra quien había interrumpido el beso que tenía con su novia – vaya encrucijada en la que te estabas metiendo Ritsu

Si tienes razón Mio, vaya encrucijada de corazones la que casi provoco – decía entre risas la castaña – pero lo bueno es que entre tú y yo nada cambiara verdad

Claro que no Ritsu, Te Amo demasiado así que continuemos – decía con malicia la pelinegra y la castaña al ver la reacción de su novia sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y así durante toda la tarde/noche ambas chicas volvieron a consumir su amor y demostrándose el cariño mutuame

* * *

**y que tal quedo? les tengo una noticia buena esta historia tendra un capitulo extra seria el EPILOGO en el cual sabremos que sucedio con Mugi **

**espero sus REVIEWS... espero hacer un Mugitsu cuando tenga tiempo... mientras esperen el EPILOGO**

**tratare de publicarlo antes de irme de vacaciones**


	11. Epilogo

**yajoooo! hace mucho que queria terminar este fic, y por fin lo logre :3 este es capitulo final de esta encrucijada de corazones**

**perdon por la demora :/ **

* * *

Ya había pasado más de un mes, y las cosas entre las chicas no estaban del todo bien sobre todo en cierto trio de chicas, sí, tanto Mio como Ritsu sabían de los sentimientos que Mugi tenía sobre la castaña.

Y para empeorar las cosas la rubia apenas y se le podía ver… nadie sabía lo que hacía después de clases, o a donde se dirigía. La castaña al ver lo que le pasaba aquella chica que en su momento también le robo los sueños y algunos que otros suspiros, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable…

* * *

Ritsu, tú no puedes arreglar esto – decía la pelinegra quien se dirigía hacia su novia

¿Mio? – Contesto la castaña mientras veía como su novia se acercaba a ella – puedes que tengas razón, pero fui demasiada dura con ella

La pelinegra veía el rostro deprimido de su novia, sabía de antemano que Ritsu también sentía algo por la rubia aunque no era lo demasiado fuerte era lo suficiente para poner a la castaña en ese estado.

Mientras en otro lado cerca de un pequeño lago que se encontraba dentro del campus, estaba sentada en el pasto una chica de cabellera rubia quien miraba los patitos en dicho lago… se podía notar que había llorado de nuevo, ya desde hace un mes la rubia se encontraba completamente deprimida al ser rechazada por la baterista de la banda, no sabía cómo mirarla… y si se la topaba por el pasillo no sabía que decirle, para ella era mejo evitarla. Para suerte de ella, estudiaban diferentes carreras y así no compartía clases con ella…

El anochecer empezaba hacerse presente, la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios pero había una chica de cabellera castaña que se encontraba sentada en la puerta de la habitación de la rubia… por otro lado Mugi se dirigía hacia su habitación completamente deprimida y sin percatarse de que había alguien esperándola.

* * *

¿Ritsu, que haces aquí? – preguntaba un poco nerviosa la rubia

Quería verte Mugi, me tenías preocupada – contestaba la castaña mientras se paraba

¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto de nuevo la rubia

Claro, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte – respondió la castaña…. Así que ambas chicas entraron a la habitación de la rubia y se sentaron en la cama para poder charlar tranquilamente

Y bien que es lo que me querías preguntar – menciono la rubia rompiendo el hielo incomodo que había en ese momento

¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Por qué nos evitabas a mí y a las chicas? – pregunto la castaña tratando de sonar normal

Tu sabes bien esa respuesta Ricchan, además sin tu amor lo demás viene sobrando – contesto sin ánimos la rubia

Si Mugi, pero te quiero demasiado, eres la segunda chica de la cual me siento atraída… sé que esta Mio de por medio, pero sé que con el tiempo encontraras a alguien mejor que yo y que de verdad te pueda hacer feliz – respondió la castaña un poco angustiada

Después de haber dicho eso… la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, ninguna de las dos decía nada, la castaña miraba de reojo a la rubia y asi viceversa.

Bueno es hora de irme mañana tengo clases temprano – dijo finalmente la castaña que había roto aquella atmosfera pesada que había levantándose de la cama

Ritsu – dijo en suspiro la rubia mientras esperaba que la castaña volteara a verla

¿Qué sucede Mugi? – contesto un poco extraña la castaña pues no era muy común que la rubia le dijera "Ritsu"

Me darías un último beso, uno de despedida – decía tristemente la rubia, pues dudaba que su amiga aceptara dicha petición

La castaña al oír la petición de su amiga, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues aunque no lo admitiera quería probar de nuevo esos dulces labios… y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la rubia quien se encontraba sentada en su cama, la castaña se arrodillo y tomo la mano de la rubia mirándose fijamente…

Oh mi quería Ojou-sama, si este príncipe no perteneciera a otra princesa oh mejor dicho una reina, créeme que estaría completamente encantada de ser tu príncipe – dijo finalmente la castaña y se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces le planto un tierno beso… para después ser profundizado por la rubia… hasta que la castaña interrumpió el beso.

* * *

Después de ese beso las cosas cambiaron, habían pasado 3 años y las chicas ya se habían graduado todas menos Mugi, quien se había ido hacia Finlandia para terminar su carrera… por otro lado, Ritsu y Mio se habían ido a casar en el extranjero pues en Japón aún no se hacía legal los matrimonios con el mismo sexo, sus amigas y familiares fueron hasta Canadá para presenciar dicha boda, la única amiga que faltaba era la rubia, aunque 3 años habían pasado los sentimientos que tenía la rubia por la castaña jamás desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto la castaña y la pelinegra se encontraban enfrente del juez para firmar el acta de matrimonio sus allegados se encontraban sentados detrás de ellas en una hermosa finca… la pelinegra estaba por terminar de firmar mientras que la castaña se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos… se preguntaba si ella jamás lo hubiese hecho con Mio estaría Mugi en lugar de la pelinegra… esa y muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la castaña

Es su turno señorita Tainaka – menciono el juez quien le extendía a la castaña un lapicero

Gracias – contesto la castaña – "me gustaría verte de nuevo Mugi" – pensaba la castaña mientras terminaba de firmar…

Bueno por el poder que me confiere, le presento a la nueva familia Tainaka Akiyama – menciono el juez

Tanto la familia de ambas chicas como sus amigas se encontraban completamente felices por ellas… aunque la castaña en su interior deseaba ver a Mugi, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Todos se encontraban bailando, las recién casadas eran las dueñas de la pista seguidas de las dos guitarristas, y por lógica la familia de las chicas… la castaña sujetaba a su esposa por la cintura mientras bailaban lento y se daban pequeño besos… y a los lejos la castaña logro divisar a alguien parada en la entrada de la finca, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y dejo escapar un pequeño susurro…

_Imposible – _susurraba la castaña mientras observaba hacia la entrada

Dijiste algo amor – menciono la pelinegra

Ven Mio hay alguien que nos espera en la entrada – contesto la castaña felizmente, y ambas chicas se dirigían a paso veloz hacia la entrada

Porque tanta prisa Ritsu – decía entre quejas la pelinegra

Vamos Mio corre oh se ira – contestaba la castaña – Mugi se ira y sin felicitarnos

¿Mugi, Donde? – preguntaba la pelinegra con alegría

Vamos tu sígueme – decía la castaña y en menos de 2 minutos llegaron a la entrada de la finca y para sorpresa de ellas y más para la castaña… se encontraba aquella chica de cabellera rubia acompañada de una chica de cabellera café y ojos verdes…

Ambas chicas se abalanzaron sobre la rubia y la abrazaron con tanta fuerza que casi le sacan el aire…

Pero como supiste que estaríamos acá – decía la castaña conteniendo la felicidad

Yui pudo contactarme y me dijo cuándo y dónde sería su boda – contestaba alegremente la rubia – pero bueno, déjenme presentarle a mi novia Takanashi Sakura

Mucho gusto, Soy Sakura Takanashi – decía cortésmente la chica de cabellera café mientras hacia una semi reverencia

Mucho gusto – dijeron las recién casadas

Es un placer que estén aquí pasen a la fiesta – decía la pelinegra quien se encaminaba con la novia de Mugi hacia la fiesta

Por lo visto no lograste superar tus sentimientos por mi verdad – decía la castaña nostálgicamente mientras veía como su esposa se adelantaba

Creo que es muy obvio no, pero sé que con el tiempo la llegare amar como te llegue amar a ti – contesto la rubia sonriendo amargamente – después de todo esta encrucijada de corazones jamás terminara para ti y para mi

Y así ambas chicas disfrutaron de la fiesta hasta anochecer, y como era de esperarse la rubia se regresaba ese mismo día con su novia a Finlandia. El resto de la familia y amigos también se habían retirado al hotel mientras que las recién casadas disfrutaron de esa noche como la primera de sus vidas pero ahora casadas.

* * *

**y bueno espero sus Reviews :3 ojala les haya gustado es algo dramatico el final bueno no tanto pero me gusto **

**hasta tenia pensado en cambiar a las parejas xD pero bueno algun dia hare el Mugitsu *-* **

**saludos Chobits3 Offline**


End file.
